Sowhat about you?
by Anima Hitamashi
Summary: You liked him for a long time and you decided to tell him. So, what happens after a short battle?  ReaderxNeji


Anima: Um...hi! I'm new here and this is my second try. My story (I don't know why) Had almost nothing: no ", ', ...-nothing! So I'm trying again!

Neji: Anima does not own Naruto

„(Y/N)-san? (Y/N)-san, wake up!"

You opened your eyes slowly. Everything was white; the floor, the walls, the bed, the…nurse? You were in a hospital?

"(Y/N)-san! You're awake!" she said. Of course you were awake, she woke you up!

"What-…what am I doing here?" you asked. You couldn't remember what happened. You were on a mission with team Guy and then…

"You got hurt on a mission with team Guy. Well, actually, you were in front of Konoha when two shurikens and three kunais hit you. Tenten, Lee and Neji eliminated the ninja. And now you have to rest", she said.

"Where did I get hurt? I mean, on which part of my body?"

"One kunai hit your head, one was close to your heart and one hit your arm, while the shurikens hit your legs. You could've died, it was really bad. You were unconscious for…two weeks", she said.

"TWO _WEEKS_?"

"Yes, the things are a bit better, so just rest, stay calm, don't move too much and don't scream, so that your wounds wouldn't open", she said.

"Okay…can you do me one favor? Can team Guy visit me? I want to thank them", you said.

"But, sweetie, you need to rest", she said. You hated when they called you 'sweetie'. You were 19, for crying out loud! Your best friend, Hinata, was 18. And your crush was 19, like you. It was Neji Hyūga. He changed a bit; his hair was longer and he wore it down, he grew a bit. He was 5'9", and you were 5'2". You liked the way his hair swung while he was running, or when a light breeze blew through it. And his pale eyes; they were paler now. They could see you far away, they could see your chakra flow, but they couldn't see your emotions. You were happy because of it, the only one who knew your secret was Hinata.

"Pleeeaaase!" you said and made the sad-puppy face.

"Okay, but the limit is ten minutes-no more, okay?"

"Thank you! And, by the way, tell them that you need them to come to the hospital, that it's about me and that they'll see what is happening. Don't tell them that I'm awake; I'd like to see their faces", you said.

"Okay, whatever you want", she said and went out if the room. You tried to stop your chakra flow. You hit a few places, closed your eyes and calmed down. After one minute (they are fast) you heard them coming. You kept your emotionless face; eyes closed and tried not to smirk. They entered the room. A gasp. Silence.

"Her chakra flow..." Neji said.

"What?"

"There's no chakra flow" Neji said in a strange tone.

"Sh-sh-she isn't dead, right?" Tenten sounded like she was crying.

"Tenten, I'm _sleeping_", you said and opened your eyes. Tenten's eyes were full of tears and red. Lee was almost like her and Neji seemed...worried, and his eyes glowed a bit. Or, it was your imagination.

Tenten ran over to you and hogged you tightly. "(Y/N), that was not funny!"

"Sorry, I had to-you know me", you said and smirked. After Tenten released you, Lee ran over to you and hugged you. You looked at Neji; he seemed jealous. Maybe it was _again_ you imagination. Lee released you from his hug.

"I'm so glad that you are alive, my youthful flower!" he said.

"Neji! Come here, you saved me too!" you said and waited for him to come with open arms. He came closer to you, but looked like he was thinking whether to hug you or not. Oh, yeah.

"Tenten, you wouldn't mind if I hug him?" you asked. They were dating for two months.

"What? Oh, he is not my boyfriend anymore", she said.

"He's not?"

"No, she broke up with me", he said.

"When?" you asked.

"Um... a week ago", he said. You got out of the bed and hugged him.

"Are you sad?" you asked and took a deep breath. You liked the scent of his silky brown hair. You looked at Lee and Tenten. They looked like they would choke of surpressed laughter.

"I'm not really sad, I knew that she'll break up with me; I was prepared", he replied.

"Tenten, Lee, what's wrong with you?" you asked.

"Nothi-hi-hing. We ha-ha-have to go-ho-ho, five minutes pa-ha-ha-ssed [1] bye!" Tenten said and Lee and she went out of the room.

"You have to rest", Neji said and pushed you back to the bed. You finally saw his face; same as when Hinata is blushing, he was bright red.

You smirked. "Are you _blushing_?"

"No, it's just hot in here", he said.

"I'm not buying it", you said.

"Well, you _should_, because it's true. And now I'm going to train, and you need to rest", he said and walked out of the room.

***one week after***

"Byakugan! Eight trigrams one hundred-twenty eight palms!" she said and smashed a tree into tiny pieces by hitting the right spots. You did two hand seals.

"Byakugan! Eight trigrams one hundred-twenty eight palms!" you said and smashed a rock. This was you ability; you could copy _anything_. Your Byakugan was different than Hyūgas'; your eyes would stay the same, just like you could copy the Sharingan (Heh, copying the copying) and your eyes wouldn't become red.

"Now I can battle Neji", you said.

"(Y/N)-chan, that's not smart", Hinata said for the twentieth time.

"I can _copy_ it, _use_ it, and _improve_ it. Watch this; eight trigrams two hundred fifty six palms! [2]" you said and smashed...something, you couldn't recognize it.

"B-b-b-but even Neji can't do that!" she said, her eyes wide in shock.

"But I can. And you can't tell him that, please!"

"Okay, okay, I won't. Now, gentle step twin lion fists..."

"Neji-san! Neji-san! NEJI-SAN!" you yelled. He opened the window.

"Shut up! You'll wake up the whole village! It's 5 a.m.! What do you want?" Neji asked, not so politely.

You smirked. "I want a battle!"

"What? You know that you'll lose", he said.

"No, I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"No I will not."

"I'll prove it to you!"

"For ten minutes on that battle field a bit south of Konoha."

"I'll come."

"I know you will", you said.

You saw him; he was in the trees. He threw a shuriken at you; he wanted to surprise you, but you had your Byakugan activated. You easily caught the shuriken.

"I see that you are here, but I didn't say that the battle should start", you said. He was standing there looking a bit surprised, but he didn't show it.

"Can the battle start?" he asked.

"Yes...GO!" you said. He activated his Byakugan and attacked you two times with his eight trigrams sixty-four palms. You dodged every attack.

"Chidori!" A ball of lightening appeared in your hand. You punched Neji in stomach; he flew in a nearby tree and hit it. He stood up.

"Eight trigrams mountain crusher!" he said and pushed his palm in you direction. You let his attack hit you. You fell on the ground.

"I told you that you will lose", he said. You smirked.

"Eight trigrams one hundred-fifty six palms!" you practically screamed. You hit him every time and he fell on the ground. You activated your Chidori and placed it in front of his heart.

"You can't do anything; I stopped your chakra flow, you can't move and a Chidori is in front of your heart. Surrender if you want stay alive!" you said in a dark tone.

"I surrender", he said

"Good! Let me heal your wounds", you said any your palm started to glow green. While you were healing him he asked you a few questions.

"You are from the (L/N) clan, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, how do you know Byakugan?"

"Remember the (L/N) clan's abilities? I just asked Hinata to show me."

"But Eight trigrams two hundred-fifty six palms? Even I can't do that!"

"But I can."

"..."

"You know, Neji, I have to tell you something", you said.

"Me too, but I'll let you first", he said.

"Can I...can I show it to you?" you asked.

"Um...okay." You leaned in and pressed your lips against his. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the moment. You broke the kiss and looked down in embarrassment, blushing bright red. He put his finger under your chin and lifted your face. You were looking at him.

"So...what about you?" you asked sheepishly. He was bright red, just like you.

"Can I show it to you?"

"Yes", you replied. This time he leaned in and kissed you. You wrapped you left hand around his neck and ran fingers of your right hand trough his silky hair.

"I love you", you both whispered in unison.


End file.
